


So baby pull me closer (in the backseat of your rover)

by phebpheb13



Category: Ziglet's Zany Murder Mania
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, I do not condone straight ziglet, Straight Ziglet Au, This is irony again, Zigletville au, bleggy, misogynistic bass, sorry - Freeform, sorry for the bleggy, straight bass, straight leggy, strass, streggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phebpheb13/pseuds/phebpheb13
Summary: THIS IS IRONY I DO NOT SUPPORT STRAIGHT ZIGLET OR ANY UNIRONIC WORKS REVOLVING AROUND ITthat being saidBass Third is at the Zigletville High dance with his girlfriend Toh. But his heart longs for another....
Relationships: Bass Third/Meliggs "Leggy" Torevir





	So baby pull me closer (in the backseat of your rover)

**Author's Note:**

> .... sorry

Bass Third walked into the Zigletville High Gym, next to his girlfriend Toh. She was wearing a vintage dark red A-line round neck sleeveless lace dress, but he doesn’t think it looks good on her. It would look better on- No! He can’t think like that, not tonight. He can’t let the hot burning passion desire he feels for another girl overtake him. He has an appearance to keep up. Toh doesn’t know that her dad runs the gang that Bass is forced to be in. She doesn’t know anything. She grins up at him, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.   
“You look great Bassie,” she verbalized.   
“Thanks,” he observed. “You do too,” he lied. She was wearing too much makeup Bass hates it when girls wear too much makeup. He likes natural girls. Bass was wearing a liquid solid jet black men’s three button style suit, but he wishes he’s wearing his workout clothes instead. Bloke runs up to greet them. Bloke Fellow Guy Manson was such a little twerp, Bass wished he could shove him onto the floor, but not in a gay way or anything. Bloke keeps making eyes at his girlfriend. Bass hates that. So typical of bloke.   
“Hey bloke how’s it going?” Toh inquires  
“Not much- uh, I mean, good! How are you?” Bloke stumbles, and Bass is annoyed by this. Cant the fucker at least speak good?   
“I’m good too,” Bass proclaims.   
“Hey Bassie, wanna dance?” Toh queries inquisitively, looking up at him with questioning orbs.   
“Uhh sure,” Bass agrees, and the short girl led him away while the tiny fluffy boy walked away sadly.  
Standing there, twirling with Toh on the smelly gym floor, all Bass thinks about is that he didn’t want to be here. She leans her head on his chest, and he instinctively stiffens on instinct, stiffening up. Toh doesnt get it. She doesn’t know what he’s been through. All she cares about is hair and makeup and embroidery. There’s only one person who really gets him, one girl who he can be around without wanting to kill. Every time he sees Leggy, his heart beats faster and he wanted noting more then to put his lips on her and kiss her. She doesn’t care about fashion or mascara, certainly not about Colourpop ultra glossy strawberry lip gloss. She can chill with the guys. He wanted to stick his anatomical sword inside her anatomical holster more than he ever did with toh. Speaking of toh, she leant up to kiss him. He couldn’t stand it anymore. Bass shoved her away.  
“I can’t do this anymore!” He vocalizes  
“What?????” She whimpered.  
“I’m in love with someone else!!!!” He articulated. Then he realizes what he has just said, gasps, and runs away. He runs like lightning, galloping through town until he finds himself sat in an alleyway.  
“Betsydammit!!!!!!” He screeched. He punched the wall with his big meat fist, and dents it. His dad thr alcoholic who almost sold him for more alcohol will never forgive him. Breaking up with the daughter of the leader of the gang he’s forced to be in???? He wasn’t happy with Toh. There’s only one girl he’d ever be happy with. Just then, like in a poorly written fanfiction, he heard her voice.   
“Bass?” She remarked, and her voice was melodious like a beautiful song, like the song Friday by Rebecca Black.   
“Leggy?” He comments.  
“Yeah. I’m here.”  
“How did you find me?”   
“I could find you anywhere,” she notes. “Bloke said you ran off from the dance.”  
“I dumped Toh.”  
“Realky” she asked, and he detects a hint of joy in her voice, but no. It couldn’t be. He’s just projecting. She steps out of the shadows, and he sees how amazing she looks. She’s wearing a sleeveless satin light sky blue dress, and her bob of hair with blue in it compliments her dress perfectly.’ Her blue spheres twinkle in the alley light. She’s not wearing an over the top amount of makeup. She looks chill, but beautiful. She’s the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. And he’s seen a lot of girls.  
“Wow,” he expressed. “You- look great, I mean, uh, not bad, Leggy.”  
She turns red at that- no, he’s imagining things.  
“Thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself, Bass” she chuckles. “So why’d you dump Toh?”  
“She doesn’t get it. She doesn’t understand me. I can’t tell her about how my dad makes me be in a gang. She only cares about her hair and makeup and clothes.”  
“Oh yeah, that must be annoying.”  
“She can’t hang with the boys, you know?”  
“Yeah, I know,” Leggy affirms. Leggy always got him. Part of the reason he loved her- no- yes. Love. That’s what it is. He’s never felt that strongly about anyone before. He had to tell her.  
“Leggy, I need to tell you something,” he lets her know.   
“You can tell me anything, Bass,” she verbalized.   
“I- i love you leggy. You get me. You can hang with the dudes. You’re- you’re not like other girls.”  
“Oh Bass,” she whispered, her beautiful sight circles gleaming with affection. “I love you too. I’ve loved you for so long.”  
He kissed her, like he dreams of all the time. Her tiny, feminine but not too feminine hand holds his. She has firm lips, like a firm sponge. He embraces her small form in his own large masculine figure. Fuck his dad, fuck the gang. This is where he’s meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> betsy forgive me


End file.
